This application responds to the NIAAA call for research on interventions to reduce college student, heavy episodic drinking and resulting alcohol problems by proposing the initiation and evaluation of a comprehensive environmental prevention program at San Diego State University (SDSU). The SDSU Community Alcohol Partnership Program, a "Town-Gown" consortium, is in place to implement the program. The proposed five element, multiyear effort is guided by a model of campus alcohol problems growing out of research on community public health prevention programs funded by the NIAAA. It implements a comprehensive set of campus environmental policies and programs that have been recommended by the Higher Education Center for Alcohol and Other Drug Prevention. The research design provides for a quasi- experimental study employing New Mexico State University as a comparison site. Special features of interest in the proposal include: (1) a data-driven phased program that uses the feedback from an extensive set of process, intermediate, and outcome variables to modify and perfect programs; (2) an ongoing survey of cross-border (Mexico) binge drinking of students at the two universities as a measure of campus drinking displacement and program effectiveness, challenging program designers to find solutions to high-risk drinking behavior; (3) in addition to employing student self-report surveys of drinking as an outcome measure, voluntary breath-test surveys conducted on campus are proposed to provide an objective impact measure; and finally, (4) the utilization of a rich set of archival outcome measures including records from the campus police, student counseling centers, and student residence hall records.